The Ledge
by Addict-KJS
Summary: Kristen, au bord du gouffre, prête a sauter suite a une rupture difficile se voit obliger d'accepter l'aider de Robert pour oublier son ex.. Leurs vies se mèlent, l'un se dévoile l'autre se cache pour un jeu de séduction hors du commun.


**Me revoilà ! Et oui après une longue absence, je me suis sentie inspiré. J'ai écris une petite nouvelle mais je me suis dis que ça serait cool d'avoir vos impressions avant de continuer quoi que ce soit. Dans tous les cas, je suis très contente de revenir non non vraiment ! Après avoir relu des fictions que j'adorais comme Promesse de phika17 ; Sex Toy de Dawn266 ; Adultère de Edwardienne100 VOUS M'AVEZ REDONNER ENVIE D'ECRIRE ET CROYEZ MOI ! IL EN FALLAIT BEAUCOUP POUR ME FAIRE REVENIR !**

**Alors pour ceux et celles qui lisait True Blood je m'excuser de l'avoir lâchement abandonné mais mon amie et moi nous sommes séparer et j'ai plus tellement eu envie de continué la fiction vu que nous avions décidé de l'écrire ensemble ... Bref ! **

**J'espère**** que cette ébauche va vous plaire et merci de me donner de vos impressions ;D **

* * *

**POINT DE VUE EXTERNE**

Tout pouvait paraitre beau, Forks était découvert de tous nuages, enfin un vrai jour d'été. Les habitants en profitaient pour aller au bois, camper ou pique-niquer ou même faire la cueillette aux champignons. Mais tout le monde n'était pas du même avis. Kristen par exemple. Elle avait décidé d'en finir, de sauter du rebord de la fenêtre mais à présent elle était comme… Tétanisée. Incapable de bouger et encore moins de sauter. Ces derniers jours n'avaient pas été de la rigolade pour cette belle brune aux traits fins. Son monde s'était renversé, sa vie a bousculé du côté obscure et elle ne savait pas comment en sortir.

De l'autre côté, un peu plus en bas, un jeune homme avait remarqué la femme sur la corniche et il avait décidé d'appeler la police. Kristen aura bientôt affaire à l'un des hommes les plus convoités de la ville. Robert Pattinson. Cet homme n'était autre que le plus grand héro de la ville de Forks. Il a réussi à démanteler l'un des plus gros réseaux de drogue dans la plus petite et inconnue des villes américaine. Cela faisait quasi six heures que la jeune femme était là, au bord du gouffre. A un kilomètre du sol. Elle était montée sur le bord de la fenêtre, puis d'un coup l'idée de sauter lui est passe par l'esprit mais au moment de passer à l'acte elle en était incapable. Robert a été contacté pour l'en empêcher et voilà après avoir passé plusieurs heures sur ce rebord, il sortit sa tête de la fenêtre et lui sourit. Rassurant, éblouissant et surtout plus beau que jamais avec sa chemise bleu claire. Malgré sa tête et son cœur tourner vers son ex, Kristen du l'admettre, Rob était vraiment agréable à regarder. Pourtant, elle ne voulait pas l'admettre et elle devait se changer les idées.

« - Tout le monde dit que le monde appartient à ceux qui se lever tôt. Il est dix heures du matin, je suis réveillée depuis plus de six heures et je n'ai pourtant pas le sentiment d'avoir obtenu quelque chose. »

« - Tu ne trouves pas la vue merveilleuse ? » Demanda l'homme à ses cotes.

« - Si je regarde en bas, je tombe. »

« - Très bien... Regarde le ciel dans ce cas, bleu azure, pas un nuage. Le soleil. Il est éblouissant... »

« - Parle-moi de toi Robert. »

« - Toi d'abord, tu as un train d'avance tu sais que je suis flic, que je m'appelle Robert Pattinson, tandis que je ne connais même pas ton nom ou prénom. »

« - Kris... Kristen Stewart. Futur cadavre »

« - Mais dis pas ça... Je. Je peux te rejoindre ? »

_**« Monter à côté de moi ? Dans cet espace réduit ? Un seul faux pas et il meurt ? Peut-être même qu'il m'entrainerait dans sa chute ? Mais il est complètement fêlé cet homme !»**_ Pourtant elle hocha la tête sans un mot, toujours tétanisée sur cette corniche. Robert s'avança jusque la corniche et fut guider par les yeux de la jeune femme. Il s'assit, à l'aise, sans crainte, les pieds dans le vide. Et Kristen ne pouvait s'empêcher de se répété intérieurement _**«MAIS IL EST COMPLETEMENT FELE !»**_ Son cœur s'accéléra rien qu'à l'idée de laisser ses pieds dans le vide de la même manière que les siens. Un long et douloureux frisson la parcourut de la tête aux pieds. Elle lui hurlait intérieurement de se relever, qu'il risquait de mourir. Elle ne le savait pas mais Robert souriait doucement amuse en la voyant silencieuse et grimaçant dans sa direction. J'aurais bien voulu lui donner un bon gros coup dans l'épaule mais si je faisais le moindre geste, je risquais de déraper et tomber. Même si ce fut le but premier, je n'en ai plus tant envie. Mes poumons se gonflèrent rapidement de l'air humide qui nous entourait avant de fermer les yeux pour débiter tout un flot de parole.

« - Je voulais aller à l'école d'art, à Phoenix, rejoindre mon petit ami qui avait un an d'avance sur moi. Mais en rentrant de vacances, je suis allée chez lui comme j'en avais l'habitude et il était en train de baiser cette connasse de Bella. Bella Swan. »

« - J'en ai entendu parle... Elle a un gros dossier ici... »

« - Ouais bh c'est une pute. Elle baise avec tout le monde, et elle m'a volé mon copain... Maintenant ils sont heureux et la seule chose que j'aimerai vraiment c'est qu'ils crèvent. »

« - C'est pour ça que tu veux sauter ? Parce que... »

« - Non ! En fait, je n'en sais rien ... J'ai voulu voir ce que ça me ferait de monter ici puis j'avais oublié que j'avais le vertige et j'ai panique. Bloquée. »

« - Tu veux pas essayer de t'asseoir ? »

_**« Par chance, mon père m'avait toujours appris de tourner sept fois ma langue avant de dire quoi que ce soit, sinon je lui aurais bien balancé 'Je ne suis pas folle !' »**_ pensa-t-elle mais je sais également que je me serais mise à gesticuler et j'aurais bien pu perdre l'équilibre. Ce que Kristen ne savait pas c'est que pendant tout le temps ou la brigade était dans sa chambre d'hôtel, Robert avait été équipé d'un harnais de sécurité. Ainsi s'il chutait, il ne risquait rien et lorsqu'elle sentit son pied divaguer, elle chuta sur son arrière train et s'accrocha à son compagnon. Cachant son visage dans son cou. _« On va mourir, pardonne moi pour ta mort... Je ne voulais pas te tuer... »_ pensa-t-elle tout haut alors que le souffle quasi imperceptible sur la peau de son cou rendait Robert quasi… Fou. Son cou avait toujours été la zone la plus sensible qu'il connaissait et sentir le nez de la belle et ses lèvres tout aussi proche de sa peau l'émoustillait _**« Ressaisis toi Rob ! Tu es en mission, elle doit revenir en vie… » **_s'obstinait-il à penser en serrant ses poings autour de la taille de la demoiselle. Au bout d'une quinzaine de secondes qui lui avait semblé une éternité, elle l'interrogea du regard avec une légère grimace qui le fit rire. Lentement son rire devenait de plus en plus sonore et même ses collègues s'interrogeaient à l'intérieure de la chambre. Les joues de Kristen se mirent à rougir alors que son bras était encore autour de sa taille et la gêne pouvait se voir sur son visage mais elle restait silencieuse. _**« Il sentait bon... Un mélange d'eau de parfum et de shampoing. J'aurais aimé passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux mais je serais passé pour une folle alors je me décalais du mieux que je pouvais. » **_pensa Kris en se mordant la lèvre et malgré son vertige, elle préféra fixer l'immeuble en face plutôt que l'homme au risque de se jeter sur lui.

« - Avant de monter ici... On m'a équipé d'une ceinture avec un câble en acier. Puis ta chute était pas si horrible, tu es immédiatement tombe sur les fesses. »

« - Si je survis, je vais avoir un bleu... »

« - Tu vas survivre. Ne pense pas le contraire. »

« - Et si j'ai envie de mourir ? »

« - Pourquoi t'aurais envie de ça ? Personne en a envie... Tu ne penses pas plutôt vouloir reprendre de zéro, oublier Edward et Bella, rencontre un autre homme, reprendre tes études d'arts ? »

« - J'ai pas été acceptée... »

« - Pourquoi ça ? »

« - Ils m'ont jugé perturbe... Mais tous les artistes sont perturbes ! Ils avaient tous un problème quelconque, la plupart fumait ou se droguait pour être inventif même ! »

« - Pourquoi ils ont dit que tu étais perturbée ? »

« - J'ai.. J'ai peint un nu.. C'était mon copain sauf qu'à la place de sa tête j'avais peint un lion... Sur un fond de plusieurs papiers journaux. Ils m'ont renvoyé une lettre du style '' Nous avons le malheur de vous annonce que votre dossier d'inscription a été refusée. La pièce que vous nous avez transmise ne correspond pas au critère de cette école.'' »

« - Un nu ? »

Il pouffa de rire en fermant les yeux alors que la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de claquer sa cuisse et elle constata la dureté de cette dernière. Elle était loin de s'imaginer que cet homme d'apparence si frêle pouvait un corps sculpté dans la pierre. En sentant ce contact qui l'avait tout autant troublé, Robert s'éclaircit la voix et posa sa main sur celle de Kristen, qui était toujours sur sa cuisse.

« - Excuse-moi.. Je voulais pas rire. Tu sais bien dessiner donc... »

« - Bh oui un peu que je sais ! J'peux même te le prouver. »

C'est quand elle vit son sourire qu'elle comprit qu'elle avait parlé trop vite, en un instant, une main sortie de la fenêtre en tendant un calepin un crayon. C'était le matériel de Kristen. _**«C'est à moi, ils ont fouillés dans mes affaires. » **_s'énerva Kristen

« - Ils ont osés ! Touchez pas à mes affaires bandes de cons ! »

« - Tu sais que tu parles à des flics ? »

« - Oui et alors ? J'en ai rien à foutre ! C'est mes affaires, pas les votre bordel. »

Robert sourit alors qu'il attrapait son calepin et le lui tendit silencieux. Kristen baissa les yeux vers le trottoir puis prit une grande inspiration en tournant les pages de son calepin. Le dernier dessin était un autoportrait.. Elle avait les larmes de couleurs multicolores. Le sourire de Robert omniprésent jusque-là, avait disparu en voyant son ébauche disparaître alors elle s'oblige a rapidement tourner la page.

« - C'était bien toi ? » Demanda-t-il difficilement.

« - Ouais... Je l'ai fait hier soir. »

« - C'est là que tu as décidé de monter ici. »

« - On peut parler d'autres choses... »

« - Non... Je veux parler de ça. De toi. »

« - Je... Peux le dessiner, je ne veux pas vraiment pas en parler. »

Il hocha la tête puis elle se mit à dessiner, le crayon se baladait dans tous les sens, ce qu'elle faisait avait l'air tellement simple, tellement naturel pourtant Robert ne put s'empêché de s'imaginer lui en train de dessiner, il en était encore au stade des bonhommes en bâtonnets. Lentement, il réalisa que son dessin n'avait rien de très gay. On pouvait reconnaitre deux personnes, l'une au-dessus de l'autre en train de faire l'amour. La femme avait la jambe au-dessus de l'épaule de l'homme. Edward son ex… Du lit jusqu'à l'autre coin de la page, on retrouvait Kristen, le cœur sur la main, le visage cacher par les cheveux, sur le bord de la fenêtre. Robert serrait ses mains entre ses cuisses alors qu'elle relevait le regard vers lui. Des larmes s'étaient mises à couler sur ses joues, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, et il ne put retenir sa main déjà en chemin vers la joue de cette dernière. Son pouce effleura sa peau parfaite avec un léger sourire réconfortant.

« - C'était quand ?

« - Je t'ai dit... Avant la rentrée. »

« - C'était y a un mois… »

« - Oui, je sais... J'aurais pu m'en remettre... Mais j'ai pas réussi. J'ai passé mes nuits enfermes dans mon studio. »

« - Partons d'ici... Je vais te changer les idées. »

« - Arrête. »

« - Quoi ? »

« - Pas... Pas ça. Je ne veux pas. »

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« - Ça ne marchera pas ta technique du je suis gentil, je vais te changer les idées avec mon ami qui pour l'instant est entre mes cuisses... »

« - Je ne pensais pas à ça. »

Elle restait silencieuse, gênée d'avoir pensé à ça. La situation avait changé. Elle réalisait que malgré tout, sans l'avoir dit il l'avait pensé. Elle avait passé trop de temps sur son deuil, il fallait qu'elle tourne la page. Malgré les sentiments qu'elle a éprouvés pour Edward, il l'avait trompée alors qu'elle lui avait toujours été fidèle. Sa mort ne le toucherais pas alors pourquoi agir ainsi… Ses petites larmes, devinrent rapidement des sanglots, impossible à stopper. Son corps lâchait prise et son esprit avait vaincu son cœur. Les larmes coulaient à flots, elle ne pouvait pas les arrêter et pourtant elle le voulait. Robert passa son bras au-dessus de ses épaules et alors qu'il la serrait tout contre lui, elle se sentit bouger pourtant sa crainte de la chute, avait disparu. Comme si cette ceinture la rassurait, _**« Pourtant c'est lui qui survivrait, il n'aurait pas la force de me soulever. »**_ pensa-t-elle. Rouler en boule contre ce torse qu'elle ne connaissait pas, plus dur que prévu et tout sauf confortable devint d'un coup moue comme un matelas moelleux. En se redressant, Kristen ouvrit les yeux pour se voir dans sa propre chambre d'hôtel tandis que Robert se prenait des tapes amicales dans le dos, les « Félicitations Chef ! » Ou « Encore une réussite. » La belle le fusilla du regard, plus un seul regard, juste un sourire fier de soi et arrogant sur les lèvres. Pris d'une rage folles, tel un simple trophée sans vie, elle disparue rapidement dans la salle de bain. Au fur et à mesure, elle entendit les troupes partir les unes après les autres, et c'est lorsqu'elle entendit enfin la porte claquer qu'elle décida de sortir de sa cachette, le visage ruisselant de larmes.

« - Je pensais que tu ne sortirais jamais. » annonça Robert, assis devant la porte, jouant avec son Zippo.

« - Tu devrais être parti. Avec les autres. A moins que tu restes au cas où je ne recommence. Félicitation, je suis un nouveau trophée dans ton dossier. »

« - Je suis là parce que je voulais qu'on parle. »

« - De quoi ? On n'a rien en commun. »

« - Si plus que tu ne le crois... »

« - A oui ? Éblouis-moi par nos multiples points communs. »

« - Bella était ma copine, il y a de ça un mois. »

« - Mouhahaha. Pas très drôle ta blague. »

Il sortit son portable et lui montra ses images, plusieurs photos d'eux deux, s'embrassant, s'aimant. Elle réalisa qu'il disait vrai et d'un coup, son cœur se serra. Elle avait traité son ex de pute devant lui… Elle se sentait affreusement mal, plus honteuse que jamais. Elle partit s'asseoir de l'autre côté du lit, les mains sur le visage, roulé en boule alors qu'elle regardait Robert du coin de l'œil se redresser. Le lit bougea et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, il était au-dessus d'elle. Lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi, l'idée lui était passé par la tête, il voulait voir ce que ça lui ferait d'embrasser une autre femme et en particulier celle qui était avec Edward auparavant. Ses yeux se plongèrent dans les siens, elle se pinça la lèvre avec ses dents et il ne put s'empêcher de penser _**« Pourquoi fait-elle ça ? Est-elle en train d'hésiter ou est-elle tout simplement gênée ? » **_

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« - Dis que tu n'en as pas envie et je m'en vais... »

« - Je n'en ai pas envie mais je veux te parler… »

Il se leva, se gratta le crane puis commença à partir, sa main se glissa dans la sienne et elle le retint. Robert la regarda, perdu dans ses pensées, _**« Mon corps faisait ce qu'il voulait ! Comment ai-je pu me mettre comme ça au-dessus d'elle comme si elle m'appartenait et comme si elle m'aurait répondu **__« Mais oui Robert ! Fais-moi l'amour ! »__** Je deviens dingue… Je dois partir, et encore moins parler de Bella. »**_

« - Rob ! » Murmura-t-elle en me regardant. Je ne voulais pas te blesser mais reste, je t'en prie… Je veux tourner la page et le meilleur moyen c'est d'en parler.

« - Ta gueule Kris… Bella est comme ça à cause de son passé, elle a vécu énormément de merde et elle a remonté la pente à mes côtés. Elle avait arrêté drogues, et le sexe a multiples conquêtes. On s'aimait et on s'entraidait mutuellement »

« - Toi aussi tu avais des problèmes ? »

Elle le tira sur le lit, ils s'assirent l'un a côtes de l'autre alors que Kristen gardait la main de l'homme dans la sienne, alors qu'il prenait une grande inspiration.

« - Lorsque que j'ai arrêté le trafic de drogue de Forks, j'ai tué un homme et même si c'était un méchant, j'ai eu du mal a accepté le fait d'avoir tiré sur quelqu'un et de l'avoir tué. Bella a su me sortir de ma dépression et je l'aimerais toujours pour ça … »

« - Oh… Je vois. Avec Edward je … Ce fut le seul avec qui je suis sortie. »

« - Attend tu as quel âge ? »

« - Ne ris pas ! J'ai 22 ans, on était dans la même classe en primaire mais j'ai jamais eu confiance en moi, j'ai toujours été un garçon manqué, tout sauf féminine et j'ai rencontré Edward y a cinq ans. Enfin rencontré parce qu'on ne s'était jamais parlé depuis la primaire … On s'est mis ensemble un an après, pendant toute cette année on avait fleureter puis il a fini par m'embrasser à mon anniversaire de 18ans. Il est le premier à m'avoir embrassé, le premier à m'avoir touché, le premier en tout… Je viens de passer les quatre plus belles années de ma vie aux côtés de l'homme le plus convoité de la gente féminine. J'étais heureuse et lorsque je l'ai vu avec Bella, j'étais dévastée … Détruite. Je voulais mourir et je ne sais pas si pour toi c'était pareil mais mon monde s'est écroulé. »

« - Si… »

Pendant son discours, les doigts de Robert s'entrelacèrent à ceux de Kristen, lentement et tendrement son regard se posa sur le visage de la jeune fille. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ce dernier et elle passa rapidement ses mains sur ses yeux pour les effacer. La main de Robert quitta celle de Kristen pour prendre son visage entre ses mains. Ils se regardaient dans les blancs des yeux, silencieux, Kristen ne put quitter ses lèvres des yeux tout comme lui mais il se hissa jusque son front et embrassa se dernier avec tendresse comme signe de protection. Après ce chaste baiser, il se leva et retira sa veste en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre, il alluma une cigarette sans quitter des yeux la demoiselle.

« - Ça va ? »

« - Oui mais… C'est donc pour ça que tu savais le nom de mon copain avant même que je ne le dise ? » Il hocha simplement la tête puis Kristen se leva et attrapa la cigarette aux lèvres de son nouvel ami. « Mais en tant que chef de brigades tu ne devrais pas être au travail ? »

« - J'ai dit que tu étais une amie et que je voulais rester à tes côtés … Mais si tu veux que je parte, je le ferais sans un mot sans reproche Kris. »

« - Je veux que tu restes, je risque de sauter pour de vrai si tu pars. »

« - Je croyais que ça allais mieux. »

« - Je sais pas… Je ne suis plus qu'un corps, mon cerveau c'est liquéfié et s'est évaporé dans mes larmes. Je ne suis plus quoi penser, je suis plus qu'un squelette. »

« - Tu veux sortir ? Pour ne plus être tenté ? »

Elle secoua la tête, puis haussa les épaules avant d'acquiescer, Robert retint un petit rire mais son visage marquait un large sourire. Il se passait entre deux mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait mettre de nom dessus. Ils se sentaient léger, libre, heureux et le passé était derrière eux. Il jeta le mégot par la fenêtre, et s'avança lentement vers elle, il l'attrapa par la taille et ils se regardèrent un cours instant avant que leurs lèvres ne s'écrasent les unes sur les autres. Ils s'embrasèrent avec envie et fougue, les mains de Rob étaient passés sous le haut de la belle alors que cette dernière agrippait les cheveux du jeune homme. C'est à bout de souffle qu'il vint coller son front au sien, un léger sourire aux lèvres il murmura :

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

« - Je sais pas … »

« - Envie de sortir? » demanda-t-il sur un ton taquin.

« - Pas vraiment mais vaudrait mieux pour nous. »

« - Pour nous ? » demanda-t-il amusé en la regardant.

« - Sinon je risque de te demander des choses … »

« - Des choses hein ? Quel genre de … Choses ? »

A son regard on pouvait voir que c'était un jeu pourtant Kristen se sentait avoir des idées pleins la tête, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux tout en se mordant la lèvre, la léchait, la suçait, entrouvrait les deux prête a prononcé quelque chose mais elle se retenait. Ses lèvres hypnotisaient Robert, il ne pouvait que les embrasser, c'est ce que lui voulait. Elle aussi le voulait mais aucun n'oserait le refaire. _**« Pourquoi ai-je tant envie de le sentir contre moi ? » **_pensa Kristen alors qu'il allait prendre sa veste. _**« Ses fesses si magnifiquement moulées dans son jean, et on ne pouvait absolument pas imaginer que son torse était si dur sous cette chemise qui cachait apparemment le plus beau corps que je pourrais voir de ma vie »**_

« -Dis… Tu penses a quoi ? demanda Rob alors qu'il voyait le regard vide la belle. »

« - Toi… Je veux dire dans la manière dont tu m'as '' sauvée '' . »

« - Vraiment ? » interrogea-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

Kristen secoua inconsciemment la tête alors que dans sa tête fusait diverse image, de Rob au-dessus d'elle, qui l'embrassait, qui la caressait avec ferveur et envie alors que pour le moment il n'était que face à l'autre, sans aucune tension. Il passa sa main sur sa joue pour soulever le visage de la demoiselle vers le sien en souriant timidement.

« - Sure ? »

« - De quoi ? » demanda-t-elle perdue dans ses pensées.

« - De penser à tout à l'heure sur la corniche ? »

« - Euh … Non. Je pensais à diverse choses mais pas ça. »

« - Viens on sort de là, j'ai pas pris ma journée pour te voir ailleurs… »

Il la saisit par la taille et la colla contre son torse, elle y déposa lentement ses deux mains avant de lever ses yeux émeraudes sur ceux du jeune homme. _**« Osera-t-elle répondre à mon baiser si je décidais de l'embrasser ? »**_ se demanda Robert alors qu'il écartait une mèche de cheveux du visage de la demoiselle. Elle-même se posait la même question mais elle finit par être gênée de cette situation et se détacha doucement de lui pour aller enfiler ses chaussures, une veste et rapidement vérifié si elle avait une tête à peu près sortable.

« - Tu viens ? » demanda-t-elle à l'homme qui était resté bloqué à côté du lit. Elle le siffla, lui pinça les fesses mais rien, il décida de faire la statue alors Kristen saisit son calepin et s'installa confortablement sur le lit et se mit à le dessiner en parlant a elle-même. Qui aurait cru que le capitaine Robert Pattinson était aussi … Sensible, et apparemment même gentil malgré le fait qu'il ait une libido assez débordante.

Elle ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait au moment où elle le dessinait, Robert profitait pour regarder le corps de la jeune femme. Ses jambes avaient l'air sans fin, pourtant elle n'était pas bien grande. Elles étaient fines, avec de petites hanches et une taille légèrement marquée. Robert souriait intérieurement en voyant ses petits seins sauter alors que quelque chose l'amusait. Rob n'avait jamais été très friand sur les seins des demoiselles mais ceux-là perturbaient sont système. Il les regardait désormais avec insistance, sans même imaginer que cela pouvait être visible.

« - Hey ! Tu regardes quoi petit cochon ! »

« - Excuse-moi… »

« - Je prends ça pour un compliment, ne t'en fais pas. » ajouta-t-elle en riant de sa réaction.

« - Tu es la première que j'entends dire ça… »

« -Si on te regarde c'est soit que ça intéresse l'observateur soit ça le dégoute mais tu ne grimaçais pas donc j'imagine que ça te plait. »

« -C'est pas faux, fait voir ton dessin. »

Elle sourit en le voyant changer de sujet aussi rapidement, il décida donc de prendre le calepin de Kris et s'admira droit donc un piquer avec un bras tendu vers l'avant tel un super héros avec sa cape virevoltante derrière lui. Il sourit alors que Kristen venait se coller à son dos pour admirer son dessin, elle donna un petit coup de griffonnage en bas pour signer alors que Robert pensait à ses seins coller contre son dos. Kristen avait tout calculé, elle ne s'était pas installé ainsi au hasard, « Voyons comment il réagira » pensa Kristen alors qu'il se raclait la gorge et tournait sa tête vers celle de la demoiselle.

« - Tu le fais exprès ? » demanda-t-il amusé alors qu'elle se contenta d'hocher la tête. « Tu es forte, je dois l'avouer par contre, pour les nus… Je suis pas sure que tu ais le talent requis. »

« - Quoi ? Tu ne crois pas capable ?! Tu vas voir un jour. »

« - Pourquoi pas maintenant ? »

« - Je sais que tu veux que je te voie nu mais malgré tout c'est une mauvaise idée… »

Elle embrassa le coin de ses lèvres avant de se laisser tomber sur le matelas moelleux. Robert se redressa et la regarda avec un tendre sourire, il la regardait qui prenait son temps pour s'allonger pour enfin venir se mettre au-dessus d'elle. En glissant une main sous son haut, il laissa ses lèvres effleurer celle de la belle. Kristen ne bougeait pas, elle le regardait mais cela le déstabilisa plus qu'autre chose et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se relever, Kris agrippa la boucle de sa ceinture pour le garder contre elle.

« - Non … Reste la... »

« - Sure ? »

« - Embrasse-moi... »

Il sourit délicatement et vint l'embrasser avec volupté et douceur caressant sa joue d'une main, la jeune femme glissa ses mains dans les cheveux du jeune homme en inversant les rôles. Elle se mit au-dessus de lui et le contempla en se mordant la lèvre. _**« Elle se mord la lèvre encore une fois et je la baise comme un sauvage ! » **_pensa Robert en grognant intérieurement. Elle le regarda d'un air coquin en effleurant sa nuque en se mordant à nouveau la lèvre. Rob la retourna pour se retrouver à nouveau sur elle et il vint murmurer sensuellement à son oreille.

« - Je me suis promis de te faire l'amour si je te voyais à nouveau te mordre la lèvre… »

« - Tu es du genre à tenir tes promesses ? » demanda-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre

La situation changea si vite, mais ils ne se posèrent pas de question, Robert la dévêtit en quelque seconde tandis que la pauvre à peine finit d'ouvrir sa chemise. _**« Son corps… Il était parfait. Pas comme ses bimbos, elle n'avait quasiment pas de seins mais cela ne me dérangeait pas, ses formes étaient harmonieuses et sa poitrine se gonflait sous sa respiration saccadé. Dépêche-toi de lui ôter ce soutien-gorge pour embrasser ses seins. Je n'avais jamais été friands au niveau de la poitrine des femmes mais celles-ci m'attirait, j'avais envie de faire tourner ma langue autour de ses tetons durcis. »**_ pensa Robert en découvrant sa poitrine, son envie devenait de plus en plus voyante, son membre se sentait oppresser dans son caleçon alors que Kristen murmurait des injures plaintives en agrippant ses cheveux. Ses lèvres englobaient ses mamelons alors que sa main se glissait jusqu'au jean du jeune homme, son gémissement lui donna d'autant plus envie lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il était déjà près... _**« Moi qui croyait qu'Edward était un bon partenaire… Celui-ci est encore mieux »**_ pensa Kristen alors qu'il retirait son short. Elle déboutonna son jean et le supplia du regard. Robert ne put retenir son sourire, il prit la nuque de la jeune femme entre ses doigts et l'embrassa avidement. Kristen s'était occupé de lui afin qu'ils soient nus face à l'autre, en baissant les yeux sur son sexe elle gémit tout en se cambrant légèrement. Robert sourit en la voyant écarté ses cuisses. Ses plis étaient déjà humides pourtant il n'avait fait qu'embrasser ses seins. Robert ouvrit de gros yeux, surprit de sentir la main douce de Kristen sur son membre. Elle commença à le masturber en effleurant son gland de son pouce.

« - Oui… Continue… »

Robert ne pouvait retenir ses paroles, il avait les lèvres entrouvertes et gémissait discrètement en la regardant faire. L'une de ses mains agrippa les draps alors qu'il guida l'autre jusqu'au vagin de Kristen. Elle se cambra en serrant fermement sa main sur le membre de son ami alors qu'il faisait tournoyer ses doigts autour de son bouton de nerfs. Elle le regardait, les yeux brillants et suppliants. Robert eut un immense sourire, pervers et malicieux alors qu'il vint caresser ses plis de son gland. Elle agrippa les draps en resserrant ses cuisses, un long gémissement sortis de ses lèvres alors qu'il continuait ainsi à la faire languir sans jamais la pénétré.

« - Bordel… Robert… Prend moi ! »

« - Redis-le… »

« - Je vais jouir dans la seconde ! Alors prend moi maintenant, je t'en supplie… »

Sa voix était déformée par l'envie, elle passa ses mains dans son dos et le griffa doucement alors qu'il entrait en elle. Ils lâchèrent tous deux un long gémissement en se regardant, du moins, Robert la regarda car elle se sentit monter, les yeux clos elle inclina la tête en arrière. Robert grognait discrètement aux ongles de son amie, il débutait de lent vas-et-viens alors qu'elle le regardait en soupirant d'aise. Elle se mordait la lèvre, la léchait, la suçait, entrouvrait les deux. Ses lèvres hypnotisaient Robert, il ne pouvait que les embrasser et pour son plus grand plaisir Kristen répondais a chacun de ses baisers. Sa main douce agrippa la racine de sa crinière alors qu'il était tous deux proches du paroxysme. Quelques minutes seulement s'étaient écoulées mais c'était tellement intense qu'ils se fichaient bien de battre un record, ils voulaient tout deux savoir ce que c'était de jouir de l'autre. La langue de Robert parcourait les coins les plus intimes du corps de la jeune femme alors qu'il continuait ses allers et venues en elle. Le visage de cette dernière se déformait petit à petit, elle se sentait venir et Rob le sentit à sa manière de lui griffer le dos mais surtout en sentant ses parois se resserrer autour de sa verge. Elle hurla un long gémissement alors qu'il éjaculait en elle tout en grondant quelques injures.

Doucement la belle ouvrit les yeux, son dos la faisait souffrir. Atrocement souffrir. La douleur était tellement intense qu'elle se réveilla et à sa plus grande surprise, elle se retrouva dans la salle de bain, habillée… Allongée a même le sol sur une des serviettes fournis par l'hôtel. En sortant de la salle d'eau, Robert n'était plus là tout comme toute son équipe. Elle était seule, avec un petit mot sur le canapé.

_« Kristen... Si tu acceptes qu'on discute, j'ai laissé ma carte. Je crois que ça pourrait t'aider… »_


End file.
